HGd10PHB - Spell - Speak to Imp
'Speak to Imp' Eldritch practitioners gain much of their knowledge and power through communication with dark, often evil creatures such as demons. Their journey often begins by finding a scroll that allows them to learn to speak to an imp, if not outright summon the thing. Once communication is established, the imp is free to converse with the caster for up to a minute but is not otherwise bound in any way. Usually, when summoned by a caster for the first time, a weak bond is formed between the imp and caster so that when the spell is cast again, the original imp is the first to answer the call of the spell. Once called, the imp will introduce themself, and attempt to determine the power of the caster who opened up the communication with them. If they deem the caster weak, they may threaten to establish dominance while offering greater power through its knowledge. The threats are in a direct way mostly empty as the imp can do nothing through the spell but speak. However, they remember everything and may attempt more direct interaction when the opportunity arises no matter how much time passes. If they deem the caster strong, they may wheedle, cajole, compliment, and even abase themselves for the chance to establish a relationship. Either way, once the relationship is established, the imp will gain a connection to the caster's soul which allows them to grow in power. To maintain the connection, they will offer knowledge that helps the caster in the form of requested information, eldritch spells, and so on. This ensures that the caster will keep calling on the imp to grow the connection. The short term goal is to get the caster to a point where they can actually summon the imp to the material realm. 'Effect' Once the spell is cast, the caster is able to speak to an imp through the flames of the brazier. The active roll for the Speak to Imp Spell determines what reaction they get from the imp. 0-10 - An imp is there but says nothing. Caster is not worth their time but may be marked for later enslavement or other use. 11-20 - The imp senses a weak caster and will likely threaten them. They will give out information begrudgingly and only in exchange for pledges to complete tasks. If the information is used but the task is not completed by the next time the caster contacts the imp, the imp will know this through their forming bond. They will threaten and refuse to give new information until the task is completed. New spells will only come after multiple summonings and then only 0 tier spells. Information will be accurate but may be out of date. 21-30 - The imp senses a caster with potential and will consider themselves on even terms at the bargaining table. They will likely offer up a 0 tier spell for 'free' as an incentive for the caster to keep speaking with them. Information is accurate and timely. Imp will divulge important information when asked but volunteers nothing outside of the questions asked by the caster. Will give up Eldritch Spells up to 10 DS greater than the caster's ability to learn to entice them to either grow or become corrupted through failed learning. 31-40 - The imp senses someone of superior power and will consider themselves bargaining from weakness. However, they will still attempt to control the conversation as much as they can. Fear drives them at this point, so they will take less risks when bargaining. They will volunteer information in context of the caster's questions in an effort to show that they are valuable to the caster. 41-50 - The imp senses that they are in a strongly inferior position to the caster and will likely assume a subservient roll as if speaking to a higher order demon. At this point, they become sycophants willing to do whatever is within their power to prove themselves valuable to the caster so that they will be called again and hopefully eventually summoned. 51+ - The imp senses that the Eldritch caster is extremely powerful and knows that it is not worthy of the caster's time. If this is the first time they are called, they will not answer for fear of encountering a greater imp and face destruction or torture. Generally, a greater imp will answer the call with an active roll this high. The greater imp sees itself as an equal in bargaining but does not engage in the nonsense that its lesser counterparts often do. They have attained status as a greater imp through careful planning, cunning, and patience. They will treat the caster with respect, offer information required by the caster, and are willing and able to divulge up to Tier 5 Eldritch Spells. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: 8' *Tier 0 *'Spectra:' Eldritch 1 *'Purpose:' Learn 2 *'Casting Time:'1 Hour -19 *'Duration: '''1 Minute 15 *'Duration-Ticks:' None 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB + 25 -25 *'Intensity:' None 0 *'Number of Targets:' One 2 *'Prerequisite:' None 0 *'Range:' Short 2 *'Shape:' 5 Dimensional - Eldritch Plane 25 *'Focus:' Miniature brazier or a brazier .05 *'Verbal Component:' "Out of darkness speak to me." .07 *'Somatic Component:' Draw eldritch, learning, and communication runes in air above mini-brazier with left hand, toss material components in as you begin each rune. .1 *'Material Component:' frog leg, crumpled page with text of spell, powdered blue sapphire, powdered obsidian .15 'Character Sheet Example' ''Cairith has found a scroll that allows her to use Eldritch magic. The spell allows her to speak to an imp using the brazier in her bedroom. She gathers the necessary components and casts the spell. She rolls a 24 and an imp calling itself Naubramourn Nochtwing speaks to her from the flames. It grants her knowledge that connects her to a Voidmancer so that she can learn Void Magic as well as the Eldritch. 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes